digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ryo205
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xiaomon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 02:18, 30 October 2010 Edits Why do you change my edits ? They Are RIGHT ! SeraphAngel 16:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC)SeraphAngel :Sorry for reverting your edits. The reason i changed them is because they probably don't meet with the DW:EVOLVE policy, and some of them are unsourced. Ryo205 ~Momantai Well, For the TankDramon edits, It's okey... But it has a full digivolution line... It says so in his rookie form... I think it should be connected though... For the Veemon edits... Veedramon is his second digivolution... And I put a referrence from the game Digimon World Dawn And Dusk... I don't know what else to do... It is no right to know his correct digivolutions and not editing his page to put them... As I saw in your profile you know that Veemon has 2 digivolution lines(Not counting the armor-digivolution) I don't understand why they don't put this ... :/ SeraphAngel 17:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC)SeraphAngel EVOREF It's completely fine. You thought you were getting something finished cleaning up - that's a wonderfully helpful attitude.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 13:32, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Prairiemon The name of the card is misspelled also, so yeah. 03:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I just realized that the mispelling was present in the card. Thanks you very much for correcting my mistake Kryten.Ryo205 23:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) WonsiGoburimon "WonsiGoblimon" (Primitive Goblimon) is Shamamon. 05:59, May 27, 2011 (UTC) HELP i needs help Blue/Skull I started a topic on the DW:EVOREF talk page. As of right now, the rule we've been going with would consider it a straight evolution from Meramon > BlueMeramon > SkullMeramon > Boltmon, but if we need to make changes we can. 20:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix Use the card scans from here. The ones you uploaded appear to have been discolored somehow. 17:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) A New Wiki I have created a new wiki - A wiki for those who want a place to share their creative genius. My wiki is for those who like to design vehicles of war, weapons, characters, creatures, story-lines, games (card games to board games to F.P.S.'s) or even fantasy worlds. If you have ever designed an epic device or a cool house or an epic game map - chuck it up on my wiki at: http://yourown.wikia.com Thanks, Infernos5 07:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Smile! has smiled at you! Smiles promote WikiLove and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. Template:anchor I've added a template that produces an id'd span for non-headered lists. This needs to be applied to the Digimon World characters article. I'm really busy today, so I would greatly appreciate it if you and G-SANtos could finish adding it to the page. You guys are lifesavers! 14:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Jintrix licensing Please make sure to add the full license, as done on File:Coronamon 4-001 (DJ).png. 18:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Will resume doing it tonight.Ryo205 18:27, December 20, 2011 (UTC) IRC Please come on the IRC as soon as you can, and try to stay there until me or Lanate come on. 05:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Admins First, congratulations on becoming an admin! Second, Digi9346, Ned Scott and THB aren't active anymore, can you update the admins list? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 03:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC)